regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Beso o pañal/Transcripción (Escena Eliminada)
Ésta es la transcripción de una escena eliminada del storyboard original. Si lo que buscas es la transcripción original del episodio lo puedes encontrar haciendo clic aquí: Beso o Pañal/Transcripción. Doblaje en USA (según los Créditos del episodio) *Mordecai: J.G. Quintel *Margarita: Janie Haddad *Dominic: William Salyers *Má: Courtenay Taylor *Personas de la Serenata: Mark Hamill Transcripción Esta transcripción fue originalmente una continuación de la escena del episodio en el que vendría después de que Mordecai y Margarita suben a su auto. '' ''Traducción al Español' (Convencional) : ''La escena muestra al restaurante italiano Il Primo Bacio (Pronunciado como ILL Pre-mo Ba-cho), teniendo un toldo con la bandera italiana. Luego muestra el interior del restaurante, del cual muestra a Mordecai y a Margarita en un espacio reservado del mismo. Ellos dos se acomodan en su mesa (Margarita siendo ayudada por Dominic). *'''Dominic: Bienvenidos al Il Primo Bacio. (Le entrega el menú a Mordecai) '' *'Dominic:' ''(A Margarita) ...del Primer beso. (Mordecai se avergüenza) '' *'Margarita:' Que lindo. *'Dominic:' El especial de esta noche es Salmón escalfado en salsa de ajo. (A Mordecai)'' Pero usted señor no debería ordenar eso si tiene planes de besar a la dama esta noche. (Golpeándolo con el codo) *'Mordecai:' Aaaah... (Luego mira a Margarita, que hace una risa disimulada) '' : ''Dominic se aleja. Mordecai se pone nervioso; luego respira hondo y se ríe, pero luego se convierte en una risa alocada e incómoda, golpeando la mesa a la vez. Dominic y Margarita se quedan mirándolo. '' *Mordecai: Pfff, este chico... *'Margarita:' Ammm, voy a pedir lasagna, por favor. *'Mordecai: Lo mismo! (Le dan los menús) '' *'Dominic: Muy bien señor. (A la chef) OIGA MÁ! DOS LASAGNAS POR AQUÍ! (Mordecai y Margarita se sorprenden) *'Má:' (Fuera de escena) DOMINIC! Ya te he dicho que dejes de gritar enfrente de los clientes! *'Dominic:' Pero ma... (Se va de la escena. Mordecai y Margarita quedan solos) '' *'Margarita:' Este lugar es muy elegante. Me impresiona! ''(Asiente con la cabeza) *'Mordecai:' Una cena elegante para una dama elegante! (Margarita se ríe y se estremece. Mordecai también se ríe) Solo quiero decir que te lo mereces! Es que siempre estás trabajando mucho, necesitas algo de diversión de vez en cuando. *'Margarita:' Yo siempre me divierto cuando estoy contigo. Ya era hora de que me invitaras a salir. *'Mordecai:' (Tomaba una bebida, pero se ahoga. Trata de hablar a través de la tos) Qué? : Aparece Dominic con la comida, junto a un grupo que toca una serenata (Exactamente el tema ``Lady and the Tramp´´, de Bella Noite). Se acercan a Mordecai y a Margarita. Luego les da su lasagna. *'Dominic: '''Bon Apettit! *'Mordecai:' Whou, esto luce increíble. ''(Dominic se aleja) Ahh, también tú! (Levantando su vaso) Por la paz mundial. *'Mordecai y Margarita:' (Brindando) ''Salud! : ''Pasando un tiempo, Mordecai empieza a toser por la comida. ''> Después de limpiar... '' : Mordecai está solo en la escena. Revisa la hora y su reloj marca las 8:30. Mordecai se preocupa. En la escena muestra a la mesa de Mordecai con el mantel de cuadros, en el que luego aparece la mano de Mordecai. Él agarra un paquete de mentas y coloca algunas en su mano; luego se las come, preocupado. '' : ''Luego, Margarita aparece. *'Margarita:' Gracias por esperarme. (Mordecai se sorprende) Ya nos vamos? *'Mordecai:' Si... > Mordecai y Margarita salen del restaurante. De repente, Margarita se envuelve en uno de los brazos de Mordecai. '' *'Margarita:' La cena fue increíble. Gracias! *Mordecai: No hay problema. ''(Luego se quedan mirando uno al otro) '' : ''Mientras tanto, Rigby y Musculoso están escondidos de entre unos arbustos del otro lado de la calle en donde están Mordecai y Margarita. Rigby ve a los dos con unos binoculares mientras que Musculoso come una rebanada de pizza. *'Rigby:' Eso es! *'Musculoso:' Ahh!?'' (Corre hacia Rigby y ve por uno de los binoculares. Ahora la escena muestra lo que ven) '' *'Rigby: '(Fuera de la escena) Lo va a hacer! *'Musculoso:' No lo hará, para nada! : Mordecai y Margarita se acercaban poco a poco, pero luego alguien aparece: es Dominic. *'Dominic: '''Señor! ''(Corriendo, aparece en medio de los dos) Olvidó sus mentas! (Les muestra las mentas que Mordecai comía anteriormente) '' *'Mordecai:' Gracias... ''(Dominic se aleja. Mordecai y Margarita se ríen, confundidos) *'Mordecai:' Quieres salir de aquí? *'Margarita:' Si, claro! Que hacemos ahora? : Rigby exaspera; no lo puede creer. Musculoso festeja. *'Musculoso:' Si! Luego aparecería otra escena del episodio original; probablemente aparecería la escena del lago. '' Original (Ingles) '' : Su traducción original aparece junto al storyboard. Para verlo con las imágenes haga clic aquí: Do or Diaper - Scribd. Categoría:Transcripciones